


Weighed Decisions

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has an idea and weighs the decision in her mind. 4.03 Silver War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighed Decisions

Jenny considers the papers in her hand. She needs to move on to focus on the rest of the things that she needs to take care of, but instead she's weighing this paper in her hands. She hasn't faced this much indecision about making a choice in years, not since she went on her first missions as a young agent.

The cons of this particular decision are obvious: potentially wrecking one of her best teams, earning Jethro's complete hatred and all around refusal to cooperate and totally destroying the trust between she and Ziva.

On the other hand, there's always the possibility that this will work. Gibbs might accept Ziva. If he does, his team will in time. Anything that gets Ziva farther away from her father will always be welcome in Jenny or Ziva's book. The selfish part of Jenny just wants Ziva closer.

The chance for them to work together and see one another has been growing slimmer since they stopped working their way across Eastern Europe. Is her selfish desire worth dragging Ziva halfway across the world? Jenny is willing to freely admit (at least inside her own head) that she has no idea what would happen between she and Ziva if Ziva did agree to come here. She doesn't even know what Ziva would say.

It's a lot to consider. She's been putting it off for almost a week now. Tonight is the deadline that she's set for herself. Jenny takes one last glance at the paper and puts her signature to it with a flourish. It's done now.

She wonders how likely it is that she could slip away from her desk for a few days to make her request in person. The thought of the disapproving look on Cynthia's face gets her through the next stack of paperwork.


End file.
